The Problem That Was Alfred Jones
by Akikee
Summary: Keep a low profile. Get straight A's. Do not get distracted. These resolutions do look nice on paper. But resolutions were almost never met, especially when you crush really hard on the school's Mr. Unattainable. USUK. AU.
1. Chapter 1

The thick spectacle frames and the columns of his fringe provided security as Arthur's eyes rose slowly, hearing the lilt in the familiar voice. Peering up rather inconspicuously, he saw the source of his joy, happiness, agony and frustration for the past three months. There, standing just a few feet away from his table was a certain blonde boy with his group of friends. Apparently, he had found a rather distasteful joke amusing. The girl beside him gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder, engendering a tightening in Arthur's stomach as he stared, transfixed, no longer caring to be discreet.

"You mean he legitimately slipped on a banana peel?!" He seemed to be beyond amused as he gave another loud laugh. Arthur's hands stiffened around the book he had been reading, crumpling the pages. But he couldn't care less. Heck the book and its theories on the human brain when he couldn't even fathom half of what was going around his head, which was trying to plant a reason for the blonde boy's reactions currently. Why did he not shun away from the girl when she hit him? Did he like it, people touching him, hitting him like that? Wait, why were his eyes shining with that fervour and interest at that girl? Was he secretly pleased? Why was the girl slowly edging towards him? Could she remove her hand away from his shoulder?

A pair of azure orbs burned into Arthur's green eyes, promptly snapping him out from the little mental war of incessant questioning that was going on his head. Panic and fear ran down his spine, paralysing his entire body when he realised that the blonde boy was look over at his direction, looking at him in particular. Nothing in his mind or the books in front of him had prepared him for this. Doing what he expertise in, Arthur stared back, his eyes glazed and unfocused, pretending to be making a cursory glance at his surroundings before feigning a yawn, bending his head down again, letting his unruly hair to take its place again, covering his eyes while he returned to his book.

Cheeks flaming, he tried a thousand and hundred ways to calm himself down, taking in slow deep breaths in a discreet way that would make nobody notice. That voice travelled into his ears again. _Was he speaking a bit louder than what was required? Was it deliberate? Why had he turned to my direction?_ These thoughts rang in Arthur's head as he heard the laughter again, feeling his stomach did another Olympic flip.

"Are you free later after math class?"

"Why?"

"I need help in my math. The new lecturer made no sense to me. At. All."

Arthur could almost imagine the sultry pout the girl was currently giving the boy. His mind decided to take its own form and started repeating the mantra of _no, no, no, no. Let that girl do her own mathematics please._

"I know right. Let me see."

_Let there be no free period please. _

"Hmm…third period after lunch. Would that be okay?"

Unable to take it any longer, Arthur gave a rather loud yet accidental slam on his book as his trembling hands went to remove his reading spectacles. The world around him seemed to be twirling as he shoved his books into his bags and jumped up from his seat, wincing as he heard the loud screech caused by his chair scratching against the tiles. He could not bear to look up, as he could feel the whole canteen's eyes on him, _his _eyes included. Almost hyperventilating now, he grabbed blindly for his bag and the massive amount of books that he couldn't stuff into it and made way to his sanctuary—the library.

Being glad for the first time of him being vertically challenged as compared to other boys his age which gave him the ability to disappear quickly in crowds, Arthur zigzagged through the canteen, making for the exit. His surroundings were blurred as his mind had only one burning desire to get to his destination. A loud voice was calling out, but he couldn't decipher it. He was not sure why he felt tremendously upset and agitated, and all he wanted now was the library. The library where nobody goes to, the library that was dark and silent, the library that shared all his woes, his anger, his disappointment, his elation and all of the other emotions. The library. The library. The library.

Stupid infatuation sucks especially if your crush was Alfred. F. Jones.


	2. Chapter 2

The World Academy's library could be said to be the most peaceful and quietest area in the whole school. The library, as expected, was rather desolate—apart from the partially deaf librarian—until a certain French boy waltzed in.

"Arthur~~Arthur~~….Eyebrows!"

"Shut it frog face! What are you doing here?!" Arthur hissed as he appeared from behind a rather tall bookshelf, his hands loaded with numerous thick books.

In front of Arthur was what he would consider his 'frenemy'. With shoulder-length hair that was parted in the middle and a slight amount of facial hair on his chin, Francis Bonnefoy was by no means Arthur's closest friend (if you consider their rivalry as friendly) since young. Grunting in annoyance, Arthur walked over to Francis who eyed him from head to toe, as though inspecting him.

"What?"

"Just checking to see if you have sustained any injuries from such a quick escape from the canteen, mon ami," Francis gave a wicked grin as he flipped out a piece of paper from his pocket. "By the way, that was secondary. I was charged with bringing you back to class."

Arthur's eyes widened in horror as he skimmed through the contents on the piece of paper that Francis was waving under his nose.

"Why did you not tell me there was a change in the timetable?! I have already missed two lessons!" he cried as the books in his hands tumbled out while he went to the table where he had so unceremoniously thrown his bag on.

"I just got the notice today. I was hoping to tell you during breakfast but you ran off so quickly and if you would kindly check your mobile phone, you would notice that I have sent you five messages. Come, come. The teachers are already worried sick that their top student had been missing," Francis replied, sauntering out of the library, with Arthur still frantically gathering his things, running after the blond boy.

"So what did that old man teach in mathematics again?" Arthur asked as he caught up with Francis, his mind immediately flipping back to the earlier conversation he heard in the canteen as he grimaced.

"I have been sleeping. I would hazard a guess that he is still on the topic of Geometry."

"What about—"

"Uh-uh. I slept through that class too. You know I don't care much about Chemistry."

Arthur couldn't decide whether to punch the frog or to kick him in the guts.

* * *

It was rather awkward when Arthur turned up half an hour late for his next lesson—history, seeing that everybody in class was gawking at him, unable to believe that the 'model student' was actually late and had missed two consecutive lessons. After explaining to his teacher that he had not known the newest edits in the timetable, he was immediately cleared and was allowed back to his seat. The thing was his regular seat was taken by the Spanish boy, Antonio Carriedo, who seemed intent on remaining rooted to the seat, seeing that he had finally secured the seat beside his Italian crush, Lovino Vargas. Sighing, Arthur looked around to see if there were any spare seats and his eyes landed on the seat beside Francis, who whistled over to him, patting the chair. No. If he ever wanted a peaceful lesson, sitting beside the French boy was not the way to go. Nor was it sitting beside Gilbert the troublemaker. However, his fraternal twin, Ludwig, would be a good choice, seeing that the German boy hardly talk at all. Based on prior experience with the German Boy, Arthur knew that he was also very efficient in his work. Trudging towards Ludwig, Arthur gave a small nod to the German boy at the back who returned the gesture with a small nod as well. Sitting down, he began digging his bag for his history textbook, only to find it not inside.

"Turn to page 296 and read on the Hungarian Revolution. I will test you later so make sure you read each word carefully," the teacher droned as he hurried out of the classroom, probably going to the loo.

Meanwhile, Arthur was trying to figure out if he had taken out his textbook from his room that morning before making his way to the canteen. He remembered he did. But it was gone now.

"Problem, Kirkland?" The German boy beside him grunted.

"No, but my text was—"

"Hey! You are Arthur Kirkland right?"

A rather loud and obnoxious voice sounded from the right side of Ludwig who winced at the bright voice, freezing Arthur in the process. Head lifted up while his eyes widened to an impossible size, Arthur saw Alfred Jones looking at him with his winning smile.

"Uh…I…I…"

"Are you alright Kirkland? You looked very flushed. Do you want to go to the infirmary?" Ludwig queried worriedly, not sure why his table mate had suddenly turned so red in the face.

"I-I'm alright…"

"Yeah Ludwig is right! You do look ill!" Alfred chattered as he reached out his right palm and placed it on Arthur's forehead, then back at his own. "It feels normal. Maybe I'm not doing it right?"

Arthur could not even comprehend what was going on before he felt a pair of large hands cupping his face and pulling his head over to Ludwig's table. The next thing he knew, Alfred Jones's forehead was touching his. Arthur felt faintish all of a sudden as he felt his eyes lolled backwards, cheeks burning. In between them, Ludwig was also spotted with a heavy blush on his cheeks, his face contorted with awkwardness as he tried to look away, as though trying to offer some privacy.

"It still feels norma—"

Coming back onto earth, Arthur finally found control over his limbs as he pushed himself away from Alfred, his face looking scandalised as he breathed in deeply while he jumped up from the seat, causing the whole class to turn and look at him. At this moment, the door opened again as the teacher came in rubbing his stomach. "What's the ruckus? Have you finished reading on the Hungarian Revolution? If so, carry on reading about the Polish Revolution then."

"I think I need to go to the infirmary," Arthur exclaimed as his hands gripped the strap of his bag tightly. The teacher looked at him with a raised brow before nodding.

"I can accompany you! What use is it of a hero if he can't get his classmate to safety?" Alfred exclaimed as he stood up too, getting ready to escort Arthur. "Mr Anderson, I can accompany him!"

At the front, both Francis and Gilbert turned and look at Arthur with identical grins. Wishing he had not told those two about his little infatuation, Arthur found himself blurting out the words before he could control his mouth.

"I…uh...Francis will go with me! That will be fine!" Unable to retrieve his words, Arthur felt conflict rose within his mind and heart where the former urged him to take Francis before any more embarrassment could occur while the latter chastised him for letting go this great opportunity to be with Alfred.

Something flickered across Alfred's face but Arthur dismissed it as a figment of his imagination as he gripped a reluctant Francis by the arm and pulled him out of the class. Once the door was closed, Arthur heaved a sigh and started shaking Francis.

"Did you see that?! Did you see that?! He—he"

"Stop there mon ami. You looked as though you are going to have a seizure," Francis carefully extracted Arthur's claw-like fingers away from his shoulders. "I actually wanted to sit in for class."

"Don't lie. You care for history as much as you care for my cooking," Arthur said as he looked at the classroom door. "Why did he do it? Why is he even in our history class?"

"I told you. Timetable edits. This crush has to stop if it means that I'll be constantly missing lessons or be in danger for my life. Maybe it was just his stupid heroism or whatever you call that," Francis shrugged, unwilling to commit more to the conversation. Knowing how his friend could over think many things, he saw no reason in encouraging Arthur's infatuation for the popular American boy despite the fact that he does wish him well, and not to mention the bet he made with Gilbert.

"Git," came Arthur's reply as his mind replayed the scene in his head. Yes, it could be nothing. After three months of careful observations, he did realise that the American boy is rather tactile in expressing his emotions. He likes to be in as much physical contact with his friends, something that Arthur disliked. That would explain this morning's episode with the clingy girl. Sinking back to his melancholic thoughts, Arthur kept quiet.

Sensing the sudden drop in temperature, Francis couldn't help but sigh inwardly. Not that he wanted his friend to be taken on a wild goose chase, but it sort of bothered him seeing Arthur feeling down. It always does since they were young. Well, not that he would tell him of course. Damn those years of friendship they have had.

"Anyway, he looked rather disappointed when you appointed me to escort you. I know, I have this irresistible charm of course," Francis tried as he whipped his hair back in a dramatic fashion, hoping to at least spike up Arthur's interest.

"It must be that heroism you have been harping about a few minutes earlier," came Arthur's unenthusiastic reply. "And stop that flipping hair thing. It blocks my sight."

"Hey, maybe there might be some chance for you. You might never know. He never had a girlfriend."

"Yeah, just like how you never change partners every fortnight," Arthur's sharp retort came back, hurting Francis a bit.

"Hey, I was trying to be nice you eyebrow freak!"

"Just leave me alone. I'm going back to the dorms. You can go back and sit in for the history class you have been dying for. Just inform the teachers that I am down the weather."

Shrugging off Francis, Arthur turned away from the direction to the infirmary to the direction where the boy's dormitories were located and trudged on after giving a half-hearted wave back at Francis.

"Ungrateful brat," Francis hissed as he made his way back to the classroom, mind still thinking about his melancholic friend. The little Brit boy is as sensitive as he had been since young.

Being family friends with the Kirklands, Francis had ample interaction time with Arthur to carefully observe his mannerism and personality. They had attended school together since young and when they reached sixteen their parents had decided to send them both to the World Academy to further their studies in the prestigious institution, keeping each other company. Of course, their parents thought them to be best buddies. But in fact, they were more of loggerheads than good friends. After enrolling into the school, it had been an uneventful two years, until three months ago when the American boy, Alfred Jones, transferred into this school. That was when Francis noticed a change in Arthur. After knowing that the British boy play for the other team (or in what Arthur had insisted, only Alfred Jones), he was in fact overjoyed, well, to be the 'big brother' to 'guide' little Arthur along the path, seeing that he was attracted to the same gender as well.

But seeing how his childhood friend was now being ever so gloomy and had even lost his usual sharp wit, Francis decided that something must be done, for his sanity, for his well-being.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred Jones never understood rejection. Being born into a rich family, there was nothing in this world he cannot afford. His parents doted on him till the point that one could say they spoilt him rotten. They bought him anything and everything he wanted. Coupled with the fact that he is popular in school, nobody dared defy his wishes. Being blessed with the American suaveness and charisma, everybody simply loved him. Nobody ever said no to him.

That was precisely why he could not fathom why this classmate of his, Arthur Kirkland, would reject his offer to bring him to the infirmary three days ago. This small incident with Arthur Kirkland had placed him in a state of confusion that his usual big appetite was actually appeased by a mere burger (instead of the three he usually had). His friends were perplexed by his behaviour but did not query much.

Glancing at the opposite table, Alfred saw the enigma that was Arthur Kirkland. Coming to think about it, Alfred realised that the British boy always seemed to be in close vicinity to him for the past three months since he had transferred into the school. However, Alfred never noticed him, until that day when his friend, Rebecca, asked him to tutor her for mathematics. He noticed how the British boy suddenly tensed in his seat, his hands trembling as gripped onto the book he was reading, and how he jumped up suddenly and rushed off, disappearing in sight. Alfred had noticed that he had left his History book behind in a hurry and tried to call out to him, but the British boy was fast. It was only then did he know that he was called Arthur Kirkland after opening the book. Not that he was invading on other people's privacy, Alfred realised that the History text was strewn with drawings of mythical creatures from England folktales, and also poetry scattered on random pages.

Alfred had wanted to return the book to Arthur during the history lesson, but the British boy left so abruptly that day and he was nowhere to be seen afterwards. Alfred was not even sure if he saw him during dinner. The following three days were also met with unsuccessful attempts on trying to locate the British boy, seeing that the only classes they share are History, Math and P.E. Therefore, after finally seeing the boy again, sitting in the canteen, Alfred was determined to strike up a conversation with Arthur.

Today, Arthur was not sitting alone however. By his side was the quiet Japanese boy, Honda Kiku that Alfred had for his lab partner in Physics. Apparently, after three days of careful observations, Alfred found out that Arthur Kirkland, despite for his low profile in school, was actually the President of the Student Council, alongside with Ludwig as the Vice-President and Kiku as the Secretary of the council. Thus, seeing the two of them together was not a shock to Alfred. Feeling the weight of the history textbook in his bag, Alfred was about to stand up from his table and march towards the table where Arthur and Kiku were seated when he was interrupted by a certain blond French.

"Eyebrows~"

A whole army seemed to have trooped towards the said table. Alfred recognised Francis Bonnefoy from his history class, along with Gilbert and Antonio. The Bad Touch Trio. Or at least that was what they called themselves. Beside them was Ludwig who looked embarrassed to be in close proximity with his brother's 'gang', and a girl that Alfred did not recognise.

"What are you doing here?" Gilbert's loud voice echoed in the already noisy canteen as he grabbed the paper that Arthur was holding. "Planning rules again? Stop doing this! You should follow us and do something awesome for a change!"

From his seat, Alfred could see the look of exasperation on Arthur's face as he sighed and placed his pen down, removing his reading spectacles and massaging his temple.

"Really Gilbert? That was the third time you snatched away my plan," Arthur's brows were furrowed as he replied, a tinge of irritation detectable in his voice. "You should at least sympathise with me that it was also planned by Ludwig."

"He is right, brother. You should stop doing this," Ludwig added in sternly from behind. "The Council had more things to worry than you being awesome."

"How can you say that? How can you place the Council before your dearest brother? Now big brother is hurt," Gilbert said as he pretended to wipe at the corner of his eyes. "To think that I was always so kind to leave you the nicest sausages."

"I don't think we need to know your brotherly moments, Gilbert," Francis stepped in as Ludwig blushed, his cheeks tainted by a bright red. "Arthur, we have a plan."

"Excuse me for my bluntness, but every plan that involves you three is a bad plan."

"Not when Elizaveta is involved!" Antonio piped up, his olive green eyes sparkling mischievously, indicating to the girl beside him who gave a tomboyish smile. "Come on, let's not delay. I still have to catch Lovino before his break ends."

"Wh-What?! Let me go this instance! Stop this manhandling at on-"

"Here's a croissant to keep you quiet!" Francis cackled as he stuffed the croissant into Arthur's mouth as the whole lot of them dragged him by the arms away, leaving Ludwig and Kiku behind, looking bewildered and helplessly at Arthur.

Looking at the scene that had just played out before him, Alfred did not know whether to feel amused or indignant. He had missed his chance to talk to Arthur again!

"Alfred. Alfred!"

Turning to his left, he saw Rebecca prancing towards him, her hands clutching her mathematics notes.

"Alfred! There you are! Have you forgotten? You have to help me with Geometry today! I've been waiting for you!"

Putting on his charming and toothy grin, Alfred apologised.

* * *

It was after dinner that Alfred decided to go to the library. Rumour has it that Arthur Kirkland's favourite haunt is the library. Determined to find the boy, Alfred cancelled all plans of practicing soccer with his teammates, coming up with the excuse that he was feeling unwell and needed some rest, and also to study for his upcoming physics test. Climbing up the four-storey staircase, Alfred was surprised to find that the library had actually existed. When he was first transferred to the school, he was given a tour around the school by a senior, and the library was not part of the tour, largely due to its unpopularity with the students. The only reason why people would go to the library was to commit in unspeakable behaviours. Well, at least that was what the senior had told him anyway. Entering the library, he was amazed by the massive collection of books it had. Tall mahogany shelves were filled with thick dusty books with their titles edged in faded gold. Spotting a few titles related to his favourite subject—physics, Alfred was astounded by the vast information the books contained.

Under the dim lighting, Alfred could make out a particular shadow near the end of the shelves at the opposite. Not wanting to create attention to himself, Alfred tiptoed stealthily towards the shelf which he saw was the literature section and popped his head in to peeked at what was behind the shelf, only to see Arthur Kirkland, the prince of propriety and mannerism to be sliding down against the wall, his messy blond head leaning against the shelf as it dropped. Approaching the boy, Alfred saw that Arthur was just asleep, and his reading spectacles was on him again.

Thinking back on the earlier events of that day on how he had to work on the rules for the student body, Alfred could understand his fatigue. Bending down, Alfred could make out the books clutched in Arthur's hands. Charles Dickens, Jane Austen, Charlotte Bronte…all Literature texts. In this close proximity with Arthur, Alfred could see why Francis always made fun of his brows. It was…unexceptionally _thick_. The slow breathing of the British boy echoed through the library along with the ticking of the clock as Alfred scrutinised every feature of him. He decided he liked the boy without his specs better-wait what? What like? Of course he meant it in an absolutely platonic way, like how he liked his soccer mates! But there was this unknown feeling that was blossoming in his chest, making his stomach doing weird flips. There seemed to be some unseen force that was guiding his hands to the black –framed spectacles of Arthur, wanting to take them off. At the moment his fingers came into contact with them, a pair of emeralds shone at him confusedly.

That was when Alfred realised he really did not take rejection well. He did not care what it was that gave him butterflies in his stomach and the warmness he felt in his chest and cheeks.

He must have Arthur Kirkland.

**A/N: I apologise for the extremely short chapter. It is rather late where I am now (it's 3am already!), and I have to wake up to finish my pile of homework tomorrow. Thank you to all my reviewers and those of you who have favourite and followed the story! **

**By the way, I am curious. How does your school system work? I live in Singapore and the school system here is like…crap…**


	4. Chapter 4

If getting tackled down onto the floor was the way a friendship would start off with Arthur Kirkland, Alfred would very much like to retract his words. Before he even knew it, his hand that was about to touch the said boy's spectacles was wrenched into an awkward position and due to being caught by surprise, it was twisted behind his back as the British boy pounced on him from his position on the floor and pressed his whole weight down, causing him to fall flat on the ground, causing his own spectacles to know painfully against his nose. The books that were previously in Arthur's arms landed on him painfully. His leg gave an involuntary jerk and kicked the bookshelf instead, causing more books to land on his head.

"What are you think, trying to ambu-" Arthur started, but his voice died down considerably when he saw that familiar mop of sun-kissed hair peeking from other the books.

"Uh perhaps you can remove yourself from me first? My back and nose hurts," Alfred said helpfully, before wrenching his arm away from Arthur's iron grip. "Man, you are stronger than you look."

"I-I-I didn't know it was you. I thought it was Gilbert's prank again…" Arthur murmured to himself and realised that he was still straddling over Alfred's back. "I'm sorry!"

Getting up frantically, Arthur slipped over the books and felt himself fall back, his head and back colliding sharply against the wall. Grunting in pain, he grabbed at the back of his skull, only to see Alfred sitting up, laughing at him. Feeling self-conscious, he blushed as he lowered his hands and diverted his eyes, having a new-found interest in his trousers. The laughing stopped after a while before Alfred crawled closer to him, holding out his hand.

"I don't know if you already know who I am or not, but I am Alfred Jones," Alfred said as he looked up at Arthur, his clear blue eyes directed at him, disarming the British boy for a moment. "I just transferred in three months ago. We share three classes together!"

"Uh…I know."

"We talked the other day in history lesson too! You remember? You went to the infirmary afterwards though."

"I…know."

"We have the same friend too! You know, Kiku."

"I know that too…?"

Okay, getting the British boy to talk seemed to be a difficulty. Due to his ever bubbly personality and the never-ending need to talk, Alfred could not understand why the boy before him was so hesitant in speaking. As the seconds passed by, Alfred felt more and more akin to an idiot, listening himself. Was it that Arthur disliked him? Was it why he was always in close proximity with him? Just to catch him breaking the rules when he is unaware? Feeling his shoulders slumped and the hand he was holding out dropped, Alfred was disappointed. That was not quite what he had envisioned earlier.

"It's actually past curfew. You are not supposed to be out of bed now."

He had certainly not envisioned the Brit boy to be so uptight about the rules too. But then again, he was the President of the Student's Council for a reason. Alfred noticed how Arthur was picking at his vest, his fingers twisting knows in the wool as his eyes looked at everywhere but him. The need to be in attention urged Alfred to say something. Perhaps something witty just to make a good impression?

"It's alright. The librarian doesn't seem to mind me coming over just now," Alfred tried brightly, then face-palmed himself mentally. Really Alfred Jones? That was the best you can do? The voice in his head sighed. Well in actual fact, the librarian had already dozed off. But that was certainly not what he was aiming for. What happened to witty?

"He is hard of hearing that's why. Um…I'm sorry for all the books. are you hurt in any way?"

"No I'm fine! Actually, I came to look for you."

Arthur seemed to have spluttered. "For me?" His pale cheeks had a dusty tinge of pink (which Alfred found endearing for some reason) as his eyes glanced around, as though expecting more people to prance out from behind the shelves. "Why?"

"Yeah, because you've left you book in the canteen the other day and I couldn't find a time to return you your book. You seemed to have this uncanny ability to disappear really quickly and professionally," Alfred said as he pulled out the history text from his bad and handed over to Arthur who immediately snatched it back. "Those drawings are rather-"

"You looked through them?" Arthur's face was now a bright red as he snapped indignantly, the blush spreading to his ears while his eyes turned dilated.

"I did. As I was saying, they were rather-"

"I've got to go."

"What?"

Without another word, Arthur was seen dashing off in top speed, leaving Alfred dumbstruck in the pile of books. What went wrong? He was just trying to strike a conversation. It seemed as though the British boy was immune to his charms. What was wrong with him? Was he unable to stand his presence or something?

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!"

"Stop shaking you idiot. I, unlike you, need my beauty sleep."

"No wake up!"

"For the love of God, Francis, entertain him! I need my awesome sleep to preserve my awesome self," came the groan of Gilbert who was just a bed away.

"Wake up!"

Knowing that this racket would not stop unless he gave in to Arthur, Francis groaned as he sat up, taking in the disheveled look of Arthur. His hair was as messy as ever, reading specs askew and his normally tucked shirt was uncharacteristically out under his vest. His tie was also loosened.

"What happened to you? Someone finally took interest in your virgin arse and felt you up or something?" Francis yawned as he glanced at the clock. It was one. Perhaps if he settled this quickly, he would not miss that much of sleep.

"Alfred…library with me…I was straddling him…then he…"

"Wait. So you decided to take his virgin arse instead?" Gilbert from the other bed shot up, his red eyes shining with a mad glint, looking more awake than ever. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"I didn't know you were so desperate and sexually deprived. Maybe we should alter the plans," Francis added, stroking his chin.

"No you dolts! Listen to me!" Arthur said as he smacked Francis on the head. "I fell asleep in the library and the next thing I knew was Alfred right in front of me and I thought it was Gilbert so I tackled him down on the ground and the books fell down and hurt him and then he held out his hand towards me but it turned out that he just wanted to return me my book and he had actually flipped through it and saw all those stupid drawings and poems and—"

"Does he even need to breathe?" Gilbert asked earning a shrug from Francis. "Stop there lad. Relax will you? And what was that about me pranking you? How could you even start comparing me with that Hamburger fanati—"

"But then he looked through my book. It was so embarrassing! I bet he must be rolling with laughter now, thinking how I must be a ponce and—"

"What did you do afterwards?" Francis interrupted.

Arthur stopped finally as his face crumpled. "Oh shit oh shit! I just snatched my book and dashed off!"

"Case solved. He will think that you are an arrogant ponce. Time to sleep," Gilbert concluded, causing Arthur to be more dismayed as he pulled at his hair, heaving on Francis's bed.

Sighing, Francis patted on Arthur's back. "Don't worry. We can sort the situation out tomorrow. Now sleep."

"No, he'll think of me as some giant ponce just like what Gilbert said," came Arthur's miserable reply, his green eyes bright.

"I was just joking…" Gilbert started uncertainly, exchanging a glance with Francis who nodded. "Look, perhaps he would find you…uh…unique!"

"If you are worried, you can ask Antonio tomorrow. They share the same dorm," Francis added, then pushed Arthur off his bed. "I have plans of having ample or perhaps extra sleep time tonight. Now shut up and get to bed. You can find everything out tomorrow."

"We will find out about that tomorrow won't we?" Arthur replied moodily, seemingly having collected himself as he trudged to his own bed, then turned towards Gilbert. "And Gilbert, being caring does not suits you by the way."

"We all know you love me," came Gilbert's snarky reply, followed by a snort.

"You wish."

* * *

The second encounter with Arthur Kirkland proved to be as disastrous as the first. Leading a perfect life with no failure or setbacks, Alfred had no taste of not getting what he wants. He was beyond shock when Arthur just dashed off in such an unfriendly manner, as though he had the plague with him or something that he sat on the floor thinking for a long while before returning to his room in a zombie-like fashion.

"Hey Alfred. Something wrong?"

"Mattie. Am I repulsive?" Alfred asked the other spectacled boy siting at the desk studying. It was just like his brother to study late into the night.

"Why are you asking me that?" Matthew asked. "How could you be repulsive? You have so many friends and you are well-liked by everyone."

"Apparently not everyone! He couldn't even stand to be in the same space with me! That must have been why he didn't want my help to the infirmary," Alfred said as he plopped down on his bed, holding his pillow to his chest, then began hitting it. "I don't understand! We haven't even talked to one another till recently! What made him judge me so quickly?"

"Um…who are we discussing about here?" Matthew asked, though he had a good mind who it was already. For the past few days, he had noticed that his brother was obsessed with finding out about the British guy. Not only that, Antonio, their other roommate had also told him about it.

"Him! Him! Arthur Kirkland!"

"Why are you so distressed? Perhaps he is just shy?" Matthew added helpfully. He had not had much interaction with Arthur, but he knew that he was a polite and kind person, although he might be sarcastic and temperamental at times.

"No. I know it. He has _that_ look on his face, in his eyes that he does not want anything to do with me. I _know_ that look. I've seen it in so many movies. It must be the case," Alfred said, more to himself than to Matthew, throwing down the pillow and started pacing around.

Sighing, Matthew returned to his book and peeked at Antonio's bed. He could see the Spanish boy writhing with laughter silently. _Boys_, he sighed to himself once again before turning off his lamp at the table.

"Alfred, sleep now. You have a long day tomorrow."

Snapping his fingers, Alfred turned towards Matthew.

"Yes! It's Friday tomorrow, and I have PE with Arthur!" he said and dropped to his bed again. "I will ask him what exactly he found wrong with me."

"Yeah good luck on that," Matthew replied sarcastically as he walked to his bed, taking off his spectacles.

"Watch me, Mattie."

**A/N: I lied. I couldn't get it done during the weekends. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers and those who favourited/followed the story! Special thanks to DubzNChloe and Alix R.S for sharing with me your school system! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I realised I had forgotten to put this for the previous chapters. I do not own any characters in this story.**_

* * *

"I think our lover boy will be pleasantly surprised to know that Alfred Jones might be slightly interested in him. Perhaps as a friend, or to be accurate, I would say it is some sort of conquest actually."

"Antonio! That is so insensitive of you to say that!" Elizabeta poked at the Spanish boy with her folk that still had some egg yolk on it. "How could you say that?"

"Hush! You don't want the whole world to know do you?" Antonio whispered as he surveyed the canteen. It was rather empty for they start their lessons late on Friday mornings. However, there were still students present that had extra remedial lessons with their teachers or training for their sports activities. "I said that because that was the general feeling I got last night hearing his conversation with Matthew. Stop that! My shirt is ruined!"

"Oh grow up. You have dozens of them," Elizabeta rolled her eyes as Antonio protested, inching away from the folk, staring at the yellow patch on his pristine white uniform top. "I think jones might just be confused with his feelings. It doesn't help that he is constantly surrounded by those blood-sucking girls."

"Yeah, just like how he was consumed why his popularity not getting to Arthur. My opinion is that he wanted to prove that his charms are infallible," Antonio replied and earned himself a glare from Elizabeta before sighing in defeat. "Okay, okay. We are both hopeless romantics here. I got it. I will teach that American boy to 'see' his feelings."

"I know I can always count on you!" Elizabeta smiled sweetly as she punched Antonio lightly on the shoulders, then retrieved a piece of paper from her pocket and dangled it in front of Antonio. "Now here's your reward. Little Lovino's number."

"Are you guys having some form of bribery here?" came Francis's voice from behind as he sat down at the table with the duo.

"Such dirty underhanded methods," Gilbert joined in as he fumbled with his tie for a while, before giving up as usual and left it loose. "So how was your spying?"

"I would prefer that you call it professional gathering of intelligence instead of spying," Antonio grinned as he caught the paper from Elizabeta with the help of Gilbert who blew into her ears, causing her to jump up violently. "Thanks loads Gil."

"Gilbert! When will you stop with these childish antics?!" the Hungarian girl huffed as she rearranged her long brown hair.

Gilbert just grinned evilly as he shook his head. "My awesomeness will not end just because someone like you fails to appreciate it. Now stop disturbing our fellow schoolmates with your incessant raging."

"There are not much people here to begin with. And no, I am definitely not raging you arse," Elizabeta said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest angrily, glaring at Gilbert, then at Francis, then realised something.

"You two looked as though you never slept," she remarked as she peered at the bloodshot eyes of Francis. For Gilbert, she noticed the dark circles that contrasted greatly with his pale skin.

"You can guess what happened. Not much elaboration needed anyway."

"Arthur?" Antonio added helpfully.

"The one and only. And he had the guts to make a fuss early in the morning about some new exchange student that he had to guide, waking us up," Francis sighed. "So how were things at your end?

"Alfie is on the hook if you ask me, though his drive in getting to know Arthur is in question. Liza here tells me to 'aid' him in realising his feelings," Antonio replied, scratching his head. "Well I guess we just have to make Arthur stand out more and capture the attention of our American."

"Good luck on that. At least you got the easier of the two. Hey it would kill you to let me have that! You are already so fat!" Gilbert pouted as Elizabeta smacked his hand away from her toast and muttered angrily about Gilbert being the fat one instead. Her irritation caused Gilbert to apologise meekly to her much to everybody's surprise. "Anyway, just to conclude, if you put a sexually frustrated workaholic and a sarcastic insecure old man together, you'll get Arthur Kirkland."

"This is his _first_ crush after all," Francis put in kindly, having a tender spot for his childhood friend/rival as Gilbert's frown softened. "It's a huge step from being the asexual, selfish, sardonic arse we thought him to be."

"So as his friends, it is of course natural that we help him out! I have it all planned out," Elizabeta said excitedly as she grabbed a notebook from her bag out. "I overheard from one of the jocks that tomorrow, they will be heading out to town to have a celebratory dinner for the recent win in the inter-school football competition. And guess who's going to be there? No prize for guessing by the way. So we just have to grab Arthur along with us and set him up for a dinner with you!"

It took a moment for Francis to analyse Elizabeta's bubbly enthusiasm, the pen which drew stick figures on the note book and then the finger that was pointing at him before he could master a look of indignant and shock. "Me? Why me?!"

"Because you seemed like the best candidate to make Alfred Jones jealous!"

"Wait. Since when had we established that? I am the mastermind of this plan and yet I don't know that I will be the victim as well?" Francis almost yelled into the Hungarian girl's ears as she waved her hands frantically, gesticulating at invisible threads of logic that Francis seemed not to follow.

"You see, Gilbert told me what happened during that history lesson and how Jones practically glared at you. So you just have to be there, pretend to be Arthur's boyfriend and maintain the show!" Elizabeta said as Gilbert started cackling while Antonio snapped his fingers, confusion cleared form his face.

"I see!"

"Very sorry, but I don't," Francis said hotly. "What if people really thought that we are together? I wouldn't want to be caught dead with eyebrows! My reputation will be-"

"Don't worry. I'll make you your precious teddy bear knows about it to prevent any misunderstandings," Gilbert interrupted smugly and winked at Antonio who return the wink, smirking as a blush blossomed on Francis's face. It is not often that one can make Francis blush or feel embarrassed.

"What is this?" Elizabeta looked from Gilbert and Antonio to Francis before catching on what the conversation was about. "Oh Francis! Why didn't you tell me that you already had someone you like? If that's the case, I would not have chosen you. Wait, let me see," Elizabeta muttered to herself as her brain started formulating another plan. "Francis is out; Antonio is out…I can't possible fake as Arthur's girlfriend since the whole school knows that he has no interest in the female anatomy…that means…"

"Stop that. Why are you looking at me like that? I don't like that look."

"You are the only one left! That's it! Come in your best suit tomorrow or else. Don't force me to perform a makeover on you," Elizabeta concluded triumphantly as she grinned at Gilbert menacingly. "We have our perfect plan. Let's continue with breakfast."

"Does it matter to anyone that I might have someone in my mind that I actually-"

"Your brother complex doesn't count you idiot."

"Hey! Just because I hang out with you guys, it doesn't automatically make me a queer okay?!" Gilbert retorted loudly, earning a pinch from Elizabeta. "Stop abusing me, woman!"

"So you refuse to help?"

"Absolutely."

"No choice then. The next best candidate will be Ludwig. I'll tell him later."

"Wait no! Urgh…you evil witch! Fine! I'll do it!" Gilbert groaned grudgingly as he wrapped his hands around his head, murmuring about how he had to sacrifice his awesome self for Arthur's happiness.

"I guess we are done here then," Francis smiled as he patted lightly on Gilbert's hair, emitting yet another groan from him.

"I can't wait to see what is going to happen," Antonio cooed dreamily as he propped his head up on the table with his hands.

"You don't say," came Elizabeta and Francis's unison reply as they smiled smugly at Gilbert.

* * *

Arthur was very sure he did not come down with any flu. But for the whole morning, he had been sneezing non-stop. It felt as though someone was talking behind his back. Sitting on the couch with Ludwig and Kiku in the Principal's office, he stifled yet another yawn behind his hand as he looked over to his two companions who looked equally bored. They had an exchange student from Russia and being the committee members of the Student Council Board, they were tasked to show the student around, helping him to get familiarise with the school's environment. They had been sitting here for more than an hour and the Principal was still not quite done with his introductory speech to the new student.

"Does this mean we will miss lessons?" Kiku leaned in and whispered as he looked at the schedule for the day and compared it with his timetable.

"Most probably," Arthur replied while Ludwig nodded. Although he felt eager to help the exchange student, he couldn't help but felt a slight twinge of annoyance that his lesson time is taken up. Not to mention, Fridays are the days where he can stare at Alfred's abs and lean muscles in PE lessons.

"Okay boys, thank you for waiting. Meet Ivan Braginski. He will be here for a semester to observe how we function in our school and compare it with his own," the Principal said as he patted the Russian boy on the back.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I am Ivan Braginski. I hope to be good friends with all of you," the Russian boy said as he help out his hand to each of them, smiling.

Arthur noted that the Ivan was rather intimidating. Despite his round, childish face, he stood towering over them, even Ludwig. He had a head of pale ashen blond hair which framed his face, with bangs falling over his violet eyes. Though what caught Arthur's attention were the prominent nose and the fact that he was wearing a scarf despite the weather not being very cold.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Arthur Kirkland, the President of the Student Council," Arthur replied to the Russian boy's introduction and gripped his hand in a tight handshake.

After each and everyone's introduction was made, the Principal cleared his throat and called Arthur over to him.

"Mister Kirkland, you, and your other two members will be exempted from lesson for today. Bring Mister Braginski around the school for a tour and let him hang out with some of the kids in his classes."

"Yes sir."

"Okay. I hope you have fun in our academy, Mister Braginski," the Principal turned towards Ivan, then back to Arthur. "Dismiss!"

Once outside the office, Arthur felt at ease again as he straightened his tie. "Okay, let me see. Your dormitory is number 24. Do you want to place your luggage there first?"

"Certainly," Ivan smiled, and the smile creep Arthur off, but he returned it nonetheless. Beside him, both Kiku and Ludwig exchanged looks before following the two to dorm 24.

"I just remembered. It's Alfred san's room as well. I heard there was a spare bed there," Kiku commented, and that nearly brought a jolt from Arthur as the 'A' word was spoken. Of course, how could he forget that dorm 24 was where Alfred stays in? He had memorised everything regarding the American, from his dorm number to his specific timetable. Call him an obsessed stalker, but that was all Arthur could do to keep himself sane from the infatuations.

"I looked at your timetable. It's rather similar to one of your roommates. I guess you two might get along well. You can approach him should you find that you have any difficulties. He is rather helpful and kind," Arthur said offhandedly, trying not to praise Alfred over the moon. Ludwig beside him gave a cough as his face had a tinge of faint pink.

"I would love to make friends with him then," Ivan gave his creepy smile again.

* * *

Alfred was beyond disappointed. Arthur was not in the PE lesson. He heard from some gossiping girls that he was tasked with bringing some exchange student around the school for the day. The build-up excitement within him since last night seemed to have died down tremendously. He noticed that two of Arthur's friend, the French boy, Bonnefoy and Gilbert cackling away at some unspoken joke.

With careful scrutinising of the French boy, Alfred could not find any bit of attractiveness in him or any semblance of a good character. So what made Arthur befriend such a person, instead of him? Sighing to himself, he continued watching the two, not knowing that the mentioned duo was doing their analysing of him on their part as well.

Just then, the door of the sports hall slid open and in Ludwig's bright blond hair was in sight, followed by Kiku's black locks. Knowing that Arthur would be the next one emerging from the door, Alfred was excited all over again as he began walking towards the door, only to see a rather tall and intimidating boy standing beside Arthur, who was laughing politely at something the tall boy said. Something inside Alfred seemed to snap as he tried to recount if Arthur ever smiled at anything _he_ said.

It took a moment for Arthur to land his eyes on him. Alfred noticed the slight smile on his face dropped as they approached him and those emerald eyes diverted from his gaze.

Behind Alfred, Francis and Gilbert were equally baffled by the turn of events. They had not expected the exchange student in their equation apparently. Gilbert started gesticulating at Ludwig, as though trying to ask him what was the situation with his special hand sigh, which Ludwig had no idea of, seeing how he gaped at him, not knowing how to answer.

Arthur was the first to break the silence.

"So Ivan, this is the sports hall where we conduct our PE activities. The person in front of you is Alfred Jones, the boy I was telling you earlier on," Arthur said, then acknowledged Alfred with a curt nod. "Alfred, Ivan is an exchange student from Russia. He will be your new roommate and since he shares similar timetable as you, it would actually help us a lot if you aid us in guiding him around."

"Hello Alfred Jones. I am Ivan Braginski. Let's hope we will have a fun time together for the rest of the semester," the boy said as he extended his pale hand towards Alfred.

Glancing from Braginski to Arthur, Alfred gritted his teeth and smiled widely. "Of course, Arthur. It would be my pleasure to help a fellow _comrade_. Hi Ivan, let's hope we will have plenty of fun."

With that, he gripped onto the Russian boy's hand with his full strength, not surprised that the Russian boy did the same. Both seemed to be competing for dominance, wanting to crush each other's hands.

"Well, well. I guess it is hate at first sight," Gilbert commented quietly to Francis.

_**A/N: And here it ends. Sorry for not being able to post this earlier. School has been a bitch last week. Thank you to my previous reviewers and those of you who have followed this story or added it to your favourite list! Just a note, I'm having my common tests next week, so I might not be able to update the next chapter for the next two weeks. Nevertheless, stay tune! And I sincerely apologise for any mistakes in this chapter!  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**_

* * *

Physics was supposed to be Alfred's favourite subject. It was only in Physics lessons that he feels a direct connection to what he was learning, quenching the thirst within him that seeks to discover more about the world, and satisfy his inquisitive mind. It is thrilling and exciting, to find out every single detail on why things work the way they do, or why they don't sometimes. It is also highly comprehensible, seeing that the results are always precise. There can only be one answer. There is no contradiction in Science, unlike the humanities, where everything seemed so muddled to him. To him, there seemed to be no point in beating about the bush over a simple question on whether or not Macbeth is a tragic hero. So coming back, yes, Physics was supposed to be his favourite lesson. However, Alfred found himself not being able to appreciate Newton's laws of motion today. In fact, his face was currently scrunched up in an uncharacteristic scowl at his tablemate on his left who seemed oblivious to his hostility.

It felt like a burden, having to have the Russian boy tag along with him to every single lesson, and Alfred must say that he was quite surprised by his level of tolerance to have reached so far. After the meeting at the sports hall, Arthur had unceremoniously left Ivan Braginski in his care and stomped off hurriedly, as though he could not stand being in the same vicinity with him. Alfred felt hurt. But he did not show it on his face. He swore to himself that he would get to the bottom of the matter and win Arthur as a friend.

"Alfred-kun, you are doodling on your worksheet," Kiku's soft voice came from the right as he peeked into his book.

Staring down at his paper, Alfred was immediately grateful that the Japanese boy told him. His worksheet was in a mess, with black doodles everywhere. The best thing was that the worksheet had to be handed up at the end of the lesson…

"So I say, Jones, I think we might have started off with some misunderstandings," Braginski's voice sounded from the left.

"Oh really? What makes you think that way?"

"By how you seemed to have a rather tensed stance towards me," Braginski gave his creepy smile again, disarming Alfred. "I wouldn't want to get on the bad side of my roommates. I always love to make new friends."

"Well I don't."

"It was only because Arthur said that you are kind and helpful that I wanted to make friends with you, capitalist pig."

"Oh really, commie? Well get that straight into your thick skull through that enormous nose of yours that I don't really find you an attractive friend too, so why not just save both of us the trouble and stay out of my way?" Alfred snapped, glaring at the Russian boy who had also adopted a hard glint in his eyes.

"What is the problem here?" the teacher had looked up from the book she was holding.

"Nothing really. Just that comrade Ivan here needs a little help in understanding that Newton's third law of motion states that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. I'm just doing a demonstration," Alfred gave his winning smile as he looked at the teacher just as the bell rang signalling the end of the class.

"Okay. I do hope you understand the law now, Ivan. Alfred is very good in Physics and he is very friendly, so feel free to approach him if you have any problems," the teacher smiled at Ivan who returned a frosty grimace.

* * *

It was lunch time and Arthur is sitting alone again, with his fortress of books around him. Having set a resolution to finish reading every book in the school library, Arthur now could be seen everywhere with a handful of books. Currently, he was chewing on a sandwich while reading.

"Move those away eyebrows. We need to sit too."

Oh great. Why must they always spoil his peace?

Glancing up from his book, he saw the Francis and Antonio with their trays of food grinning widely at him. It certainly signalled for something ominous to happen. Moving his books away, he made space for the duo to sit down, before noting a certain albino's absence.

"Where's Gilbert? I thought you three are inseparable," Arthur said as he gave another thoughtful bite on his sandwich.

"He is too shy to be around here now," Antonio winked as he and Francis shared a secret smile.

"Okay, you guys are planning something weird again right? For God's sake, the last time Elizabeta came up with something, it involves me prancing about in a tutu," Arthur groaned as his mind went back to the few meetings they had with the Hungarian girl.

"We know your secret kinky fetish. Don't pretend that you did not find the idea enticing," Francis chided playfully as Arthur blushed and spluttered indignantly. "We have come up with a plan for tomorrow. We are going to town for dinner, and Gilbert will be your hot date."

"W-What?!"

"Elizabeta is currently giving him tips on how to dress, so don't you worry," Antonio added as he took a look at his mobile phone.

"No wait. I don't understand. Why? I have made plans for tomorrow. I was going to-"

"Stay in the dorm and study till your brains are fried," both Francis and Antonio said in unison, then hi-fived each other when Arthur had the decency to blush and nod.

"Alfred will be out too, with the football team. You just have to pretend to be really happy with Gilbert and make him jealous," Francis cooed.

"You don't even know if he is straight or queer, so how could I possibly make him jealous? Besides, I think he might be angry with me," Arthur muttered as he fiddled with his book.

"Why would he be angry?"

"Because I bailed out on him last night in the library," Arthur groaned as his mind recollected the embarrassment he felt for the previous night.

"Don't worry. He thought it was something wrong with him," Antonio piped in helpfully as he looked away from his phone, a grin etched on his face.

"So you see, our plan will be flawless," Francis said, thumping on Arthur's back.

"Or maybe not that flawless," came a soft voice from the back.

The trio turned and saw the Japanese boy standing awkwardly with his tray of food. "Is it alright if I sit here? Or am I interrupting?"

"Do sit down, Kiku," Arthur said as he shifted the books away onto his lap this time. One thing about the Japanese guy was that even after knowing each other for a couple of years, he still remains formal and polite and-

"What did you mean by our plan not being flawless?" Francis asked. "You helped with the planning. Anything with you inside the planning team should be perfect."

Okay, so maybe Kiku was not as innocent as he looked.

"The new boy from Russia. I'm afraid he might ruin our plans. Alfred-kun was so infuriated with him in Physics class just now," Kiku said. "I think he might be jealous of Braginski-san."

"Shh…one o'clock position," Francis hissed as he gripped Arthur by the neck. "Don't turn around. Or he'll be suspicious."

"Alfred~~I'll meet you later at the sixth period again? You are really good in mathematics," the girl was with Alfred again. Arthur had painstakingly gone through the yearbook just to look for her name. She was called Rebecca or something.

"It's okay! I'm glad you find my explanations understandable!"

The bright and cheery tone of Alfred hit Arthur with a pang as he willed himself not to turn around and stop trembling. Why can't that girl leave Alfred alone? It was after a while when Francis made sure that Alfred and Rebecca were out of sight that he released his grip on Arthur's neck.

"Chill, eyebrows. You looked as though you are ready to kill someone," Francis said as he observed the expression on Arthur's face that was currently bordering on his murderous look. "Hey here comes your hot date."

Gilbert and Elizabeta had entered the canteen and were making a beeline for their table, with an additional member dragged by Elizabeta.

"¡Hola! Lovi, I didn't know you would be here," Antonio smiled at the Italian boy who was currently blushing furiously, holding out his mobile phone.

"You perverted bastard! How did you get my number? Delete my number this instant! Stop messaging me! You are disturbing me in lessons!"

"You are so cute like that," Antonio smiled sweetly as he took up a tomato from his plate and sunk his teeth in it suggestively, before handing it out to him. "Here, I know you love tomatoes."

"Y-Y-You! I'll get you back for this!" By this time, Lovino's face had turned a dark shade of red as he huffed, before storming away, cursing and swearing as he went.

"Aw. So cute," Antonio said dreamily as he watched the back of his love interest.

"So sorry to pull you back to Earth," Elizabeta said as she smacked Antonio on the head. "You should at least behave and be a bit more modest! Poor Lovi got a shock when he received that lewd message from an unknown number that he came running to me, all frantic. It took me twenty minutes to calm him down!"

"He was?"

"Yes! He almost looked like he is going to cry! Imagine, how would you feel if an unknown person texted you, saying that he like to watch your every move and can't wait to pound you into a mattress?" Elizabeta said as she looked disapprovingly at Antonio who paled instantly, as if suddenly realising how creepy that must have sounded.

"I wouldn't mind, if I am doing the pounding," Gilbert added helpfully and almost wished he hadn't because he earned himself a hard smack on the head too. "Hey, I am entitled to my views."

"Yeah, and I am entitled to censor anything that I don't want to hear. Now, do you still remember what I have told you to do regarding tomorrow? Don't you mess it up you nitwit!"

"Shut up woman. I'm just doing this to help my poor Ludwig," Gilbert said, then expression softened a bit before adding on grudgingly, "And also eyebrows here of course."

Looking at his friends, Arthur couldn't help but felt comforted by their presence.

* * *

It was eight at night, and Alfred did not feel like returning to his room, where he would see Ivan Braginski again. Apparently, Matthew found him rather friendly, and both were having an intellectual conversation the time when Alfred went back to his room after showering. Letting his legs wander, he found himself at the entrance of the library. Taking a deep breath, he hoped he might be lucky tonight, to get Arthur alone and explain himself.

Pushing the door open, he saw the librarian dozing off again. Chuckling, he tiptoed to the tall shelves, hoping to find Arthur. In the end, he found Arthur sitting at the table, writing furiously away that he did not even realise his presence until his shadow fell upon the paper. Head snapping up, Alfred saw that Arthur was about to berate him, but then stopped when they made eye contact.

"Hi."

"Yeah…hello," Arthur seemed reluctant to reply as he removed his spectacles and placed his pen down.

_You certainly looked better without those spectacles…_

"Pardon?"

Realising that he had spoken his thoughts out, Alfred flushed as he cleared his throat. "Um…regarding last night, I am really sorry. I shouldn't have read through your book. I know it is private…I mean, I also hate it when my parents look through my stuff, so really, Iamsosorrypleasedon'thatemeforthat."

"You talk really fast when you are nervous," Arthur said as his emerald eyes observed him, making Alfred feel as though he was being x-rayed. "Actually, I'm afraid you might be angry with me for taking off so rudely."

"No, no, no! I mean, I understand, I do so too when I am panicked," Alfred replied as he grinned brightly.

A shadow crossed Arthur's face as he looked away and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Anyway, I think I should be going."

"Uh…okay."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

Somehow, Alfred felt that the conversation was a big improvement from last night, but he still could not figure out the root problem of Arthur's seeming reluctance to maintain a conversation with him.

_**A/N: And that marks the end of the chapter! I seriously need some sleep now, seeing that it's close to 3AM here, and I have not slept a wink the last night preparing for my history test. Thank you to all my previous reviewers and those who followed or added the story to their favourite list! Here's some virtual hugs and kisses to you guys. I apologise if there are any errors in the story. I've read through it, but the words are sort of swimming around right now.**_

_**So anyway, next chapter will be about the date. So I'm wondering, have any of you experienced the most unromantic date?  
**_


End file.
